graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agility training
This is a guide on training Agility. For the main article, see Agility. This page aims to help players level Agility more efficiently and find courses throughout Soulsplit as well as some useful tips. Introduction Agility is a non-combat skill that requires players to overcome obstacles in various shapes and places. To start agility, players can teleport to the Gnome Agility course to begin training. Simply click the beginning obstacle of the course and follow through, and at the end of each course, you are awarded with more experience for completing. As you level up in agility, you’re able to change what course you use. There are three main courses used to train agility, being: Gnome Agility course, Barbarian Course, and the Wilderness Course. Agility Training 'Gnome Stronghold Agility Course' 'Level 1-50' Begin training Agility at the Gnome Stronghold Agility course. The course can be accessed by using the skills teleport and the selected the gnome agility course option. The course has no requirements and all of the obstacles have a 100% success rate. Complete the course until 40 Agility. After completing the course, you will receive 5,000 bonus experience (after attempting the log balance again). 'Obstacles' 'Barbarian Course' 'Level 50-52' At level 50, it is wise to use the Barbarian Course. Although the course is glitched, the course has a wall obstacle that can be used repeatedly granting you decent experience at a fairly good rate. To access the course, use the skills teleport and select the Barbarian Course option. 'Obstacles' Broken or glitched obstacles are denoted by (-). 'Wilderness Course' 'Level 52-99' At level 52, using the Wilderness Course will get you to 99 the fastest. Note that the course is in the wilderness, so players may show up and attack you. Before attempting the course, remember to bank all of your items and armour. Teleport to the mage bank (wilderness teleports), pull the lever and run far west until you see the snowy agility course. After completing the course, you'll receive a bonus 16,800 experience. 'Obstacles' Tips 'Bonus Experience' 'PvP World' Training Agility in the PvP World (World 2) is always important to maximize your experience gain. Skilling in the PvP World always gives bonus experience, so you will find training Agility there is well worth the risk. 'Voting' Voting daily is important while training Agility. Reward tokens, when used, supply bonus experience for 30 minutes. This experience can be combined with the PvP World's bonus experience, which calls for substantial gains. 'Brawlers' Using Agility brawlers is a great way to boost your experience gains! Remember though, brawlers do not stack with double exp or the PvP World's bonus experience. You can get these from voting (skilling reward token) or get them as an unlucky reward from a mystery box. Trivia *The Barbarian Agility Course has been bugged for some time now - it is unknown when this will be fixed. *Players used to be able to spam-click obstacles in order to gain continuous experience. This has since been patched. Category:Skill guides Category:Skill Category:Marked for revamp